Monstruo
by I be the princess
Summary: Ese chico es un monstruo, desea tu corazon y te comera hasta el aliento. Pero mas haya del pecado el solo busca tu amor... Shinji/Hiyori One-shot


Bleach pertenece a mi papa digo al señor Kubo tite :B dios sabe que si fuera mio seria de TODO menos lo que es xD

**Summary:** Ese chico es un monstruo, desea tu corazon y te comera hasta el aliento. Pero mas haya del pecado el solo busca tu amor... Shinji/Hiyori

"Monstruo/Monster"

Ese chico es un monstruo, muy a su manera, no es siquiera haya maldad en sus venas, oh bueno…quizás nunca lo sepas. Después de todo es un chico listo, sino ¿Por qué más él fue elegido líder de su organización enmascarada?

Tiene el cabello rubio con un corte algo extravagante, al menos para un varón, por ello gustas de hacer burlas constantes sobre este y otros "defectos" que sueles encontrarle. Pero sin darte cuenta a medidas que tus risas cesan, muy en lo profundo de tu corazón, estas consciente de que te gusta cómo es el y como te encantan sus rarezas.

No duerme, porque no puede conciliar el sueño, no es que no lo haya intentado es solo…que no puede hacerlo. Y si así antes era la cosa, ¡Peor se ha vuelto! Ahora no quiere siquiera cerrarlos por temor a verte en ellos, muriendo.

Su sonrisa es blanca y galante, a algunos les asusta pero a ti suele molestarte.

Por ejemplo, cuando cierto Kurosaki lo hubo visto por primera vez se sentía acosado, casi huye despavorido. Le parecía tan extraño, ¡Como un eslabón perdido!

En cambio cuando tú lo viste tan solo te limitaste a golpearlo

-¡Quita esa sonrisa de Hiena tarado!

Le gritaste mientras comías un pedazo de pan añejado

Volviendo al tema olvidado, el ama estar bien vestido, para cada ocasión suele prepararse y acaparar de paso el cuarto de baño. Los demás refunfuñan, gritan maldiciones o incluso golpean la puerta para que salga. Y cuando agotaron las opciones viables suelen llamarte a que entres en acción, en síntesis entras y de una patada lo sacas

Tiene una zampakutoh que pone todo de cabeza, una vez la uso para hacerte una broma pesada, en el que todo un día completo estuviste atrapada, pisabas el techo y en vez de palabrotas frases dulces salían de tu rosácea boca.

Fuera de todas esas cosas que lo hacen tan peculiar, tiene un encanto singular lo que suele atraer mujeres, mujeres que odias sin saber porque aun, pero él suele cortejarlas y ya, nunca ha ido por el todo y nadie sabe porque. Igual si supieras seguramente te daría algo de miedo saberlo. Porque la razón sin darte cuenta eres tú

Eres su ángel, eres su luz, pero no tú aun no sabes nada de nada. Te contentas con insultos, patadas y estocadas, sin reaccionar que mujer ,no eres niña, y haz de aceptar tus sentimientos pronto. Ese chico es TU monstruo, el dio y daría sus pocas virtudes por ti…tal como antes y tal como ahora.

Ese chico es un monstruo, te encanta y el sentimiento te agobia. Pronto, querida, su oscuridad tocara tu luz.

El pecado te acecha desde hace dos días, mi niña, dos días en que sentiste de nuevo lo que era respirar, comer y andar. Dos jornadas en las que el volvió a ser el mismo, porque desde que no estabas era "otro", el monstruo sin ti no era monstruo, solo un vacio sin nombre ni apellido.

-Perdóname…

Salió la frase de sus labios, y tu ira estallo como volcán en ese instante.

¿Cómo perdonar a quien de todas formas no era culpable?

-Tú no tienes NADA que ver en esto

Reprochaste con rabia, la culpa era de una vaga excusa de "Dios", no suya. Quizás también algo tuya, pero de eso tampoco sabias aun.

De la nada te arrincono contra la pared de aquel cuarto, tus manos sudaban tu cuerpo no se dejaba dominar y tu ira no se saciaba con nada. Querías destruir y el pretendía amar, dos cuestiones muy distintas una de la otra, tú te sonrojaste e incluso planteaste con maldiciones que él era un "estúpido calvo sin cerebro que solo gustaba de jugar con tu corazón, un mujeriego total con cara de hiena hijo de su madre y millones de cosas más…"

Y cuando dijiste esto último, el se jugó y tiro a matar, haber si con sus labios podía hacerte entender y de paso, callar.

Exquisito fue el sabor que invadió tu ser en ese momento, como una mezcla de leche y vino tinto, detectaste en su boca. Mas para el tu parecías ser de limón, miel y cereza, vaya pues del todo estaba equivocado, si sobre-entendía que de ti estaba enamorado, y tus labios no hacían nada más que confirmárselo de tanto en tanto.

-¡¿Que quieres de mi idiota…?

Cuestionaste al romper el beso por falta de aliento y por un golpe que le diste certero en el pecho

-A ti boke…

Y el silencio abrupto entro en escena

Sin saber que decir, o más bien sabiendo pero no queriendo hacerlo, buscaste la huida. El te retuvo del brazo y te obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Cada vez que cierro los ojos te veo cayendo de nuevo y no quiero que eso pase otra vez –Tomo delicadamente tu rostro ruborizado- quiero protegerte y tenerte conmigo por siempre

-¡N-no shinji ni siquiera lo pienses! –Te soltaste-

-Si no sientes lo mismo solo dímelo-le miro frio- ya estoy cansado de jugar contigo y aparentar cosas que no son. ¡Por más que te moleste vas a escucharme! –Nuevamente la sujeto-

-¡Te dije que no!

-Hiyori Te amo –Resonó en tus oídos, la habitación y demás espacios mínimamente apartados-

-¡¿Y ahora viene el cuento del primer amor y todo eso? Si quieres una ramera ve y cómprate una, no voy a caer en tus sucios trucos como las demás

-Es en serio…-Las palabras hicieron temblar tu pequeño organismo.

-No te creo… –Casi sin ganas respondiste por la cercanía de su cuerpo, con tan poco el podía provocarte tanto, como en un letargo–

-Para no creerme estas bastante mal, Dime acaso… ¿te gusto? –Sonrió al decir esto último con su típica voz tentadora-

-No…y en todo caso si así fuera, ¿Qué harías al respecto calvo?

-Que no te haría seria la pregunta en todo caso

Rompiendo el hechizo lo golpeaste en sus partes nobles y te alejaste rápidamente gritando un "Pervertido mal parido" a todo lo que tu voz daba.

-¿Pero bien que así te gusta eh boke?-Respondió el lo que derivo en un chancletazo y varias risas provenientes de los amigos enmascarados que veían todo el espectáculo-

Vaya mi niña por hoy te has salvado, pero ese chico es un monstruo, desea tu corazón tu cuerpo y tus labios

Y yo que tu no me sentiría a salvo

Aunque claro después de todo si a ti también te gusta, deberías darle rienda suelta al pecado

Tu chico es un monstruo y moriría por tocarte como nadie nunca te ha tocado.

Da EnD~?

One shot basado en la canción MONSTER de Lady gaga! He ate my heart he a-a-a-te my heart!

Shiyori si porque amo el shiyori, hiyori está viva yohooooooooo, ahora me falta que aparezcan de nuevo los vizards en el manga para ser mas happy! (En dos años pueden pasar MUCHAS MUCHAS COSAS (shiyoristicas) cof cof ehm no hagan caso a mi lado pervertido xD-

Para mis lectores, no se preocupen seguire con los otros fics, muy pronto tendran noticias de ellos, ahora estoy con el Nuevo capi de armarios y el tercero de experiment coldplay asi que no desesperen!

Espero grade, considérenlo un regalito de navidad/añonuevo/reyes, por mi super MEGA tardanza y que el cole de verdad me mataba, el ultimo año dios fue horriblemente pesado, uy encima ahora se viene la uni! –dieeeeeees- al menos ya soy teacher de english asi que muy happy por eso :)

Bechos a todos! Nos veremos pronto en alguna actualización besooo!


End file.
